Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a work vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a work vehicle having at least one user support member.
Background Information
A work vehicle is a machine used in construction, mining, forestry, farming, etc. Such work vehicles typically have several serviceable components, which should be checked or inspected daily. The serviceable components also need to be periodically serviced and/or repaired. Furthermore, with certain work vehicles debris needs to be routinely removed from areas where the serviceable components are located. Typical work vehicles have a hood covering the serviceable components. The hood can be opened to gain access to the components. One example of a work vehicle having a hood covering the serviceable components is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,094. A person needs to climb up on the work vehicle to perform maintenance operations on such work vehicles.